


Miitopia: Tale of a Simple Traveler

by xxAriaxx



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, All characters based on other characters, Based on a video game, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Maybe Romance, Multi, Other, Some characters based on fictional characters, Some characters based on real people, will add more tags as story goes along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxAriaxx/pseuds/xxAriaxx
Summary: Aria is a young woman who traveled with the purpose to search for someone close to her, only to suddenly be sidetracked when she is asked to save the land of Miitopia. Aria reluctantly accepts, but she soon learns she won't be alone in her journey as an old friend and many new faces comes to her aid.Story based on the author's gameplay of Miitopia, but all minor roles are replaced by the author's liking.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, I tried to make a Miitopia fanfic, I had it all set up, all planned, and since I didn't have spotpass at the time, I filled out all the roles myself. However, over time, I grew to dislike my own work and decided to take it off of both this site and FF, and I redid the entire plotline, even going as far as replacing almost everyone. Now, here is my second attempt of writing a Miitopia fanfic.

_In a seemingly normal planet where creatures live, there lives a continent known as Miitopia, a land where the inhabitants - humans and others alike - are known as Miis. It is a continent where every Mii lives in peace and harmony._

_…_

_Or at least it once lived in peace.  
The darkness came without warning._

_A great and terrible shadow threatening all of Miitopia! ___

__~~~_ _

__The vast blue sky remained plain as the wind blew softly. A young traveler, a simple girl, kept her eyes on the sky, relaxing on the evergreen hills. Her brown hair tied in braided pigtails laid gently by her arms, and her dark eyes matched the color of her hair while sparkling with curiosity of the country she is now in. Dressed comfortably in a pale pink tunic with torn leggings and sturdy brown boots, she sighed before closing her eyes to ponder. All she wanted was to see him, and she traveled for about three months now. Although she had no clues or hints of where he could be, she was determine to find him, no matter what._ _

__This girl was known as Aria Watch._ _

__Sitting up, Aria noticed the harmless flapping wings of pink moth nearby, flying in harmony, and she smiled, remembering the life she once lived. In the past three months, she longed for the comfort of her home, recalling the warmth of her mother’s hug and the laughter of her siblings, but she knew she had to leave, as their lives weren’t the same without him._ _

__Standing up, a spark caught her eye, and she came near the glow, curious of what it could be._ _

__“What is…” she slowly whispered, her eyes widening as she examined it. “Are those floating eyes?”_ _

__When she had been lying down, Aria had longed for a daydream of a song about sleep, growing tired from the endless walking. Upon seeing the pair of eyes floating above her, the tiredness fled from her body, snapping Aria to reality as she questioned the glow with baffled curiosity. Nearby her, one pink moth came towards the glow, perhaps just as curious as the young woman, and Aria kept her attention to the pair of eyes, witnessing them circling the moth until she witnessed it in shock: the eyes attaching itself to the moth, becoming one foul creature._ _

__The nature of the creature turned dark, and Aria trembled slightly as she noticed the cruel nature in the once calm moth. Coming towards her, the screeching frightened her, leading her to run as fast as her legs can take her._ _

__

__She wouldn’t stop running until the distant sight of a town came to her vision._ _

__xxx_ _

__Greenhorne, a simple little town, delivered a welcoming aura as she arrived. The calm atmosphere of the town calmly soothed away the fright inside her, yet she couldn’t bring herself to forget what she had seen. Upon the first villager she saw, Aria ran towards him in a panic._ _

__“It’s a little boring today,” a carefree villager, who everyone knew as Mey, commented quietly to himself. As he noticed her coming towards her, his eyebrows raised in question upon noticing her panicked expression. “What’s up with you? What’s wrong?” Mey asked her._ _

__“I saw a monster with a person’s face!” Aria cried._ _

__“A monster with a person’s face?” Mey heard it and replayed her words in his head before his laughter bursted free. “You gotta be kidding me!” he exclaimed laughing. “Greenhorne’s a peaceful place,” he stated calmly, brushing aside Aria’s warning. “It’s a place to leave all your woes behind.”_ _

__In disbelief, Aria slowly pouted as Mey did not taking her seriously. As he scoffed her aside and claimed the town has been peaceful, Aria simply walked off, continuing to explore the town, meeting cheery granny Omiyo._ _

__“Oh joyous day,” Omiyo sang. “Isn’t the weather just beautiful? She cheered with a smile. “Oh adventurer, why the long face?” She asked while noticing Aria’s panicked face, but never allowed her the chance to answer. “You can’t go around looking like that,” she told her. “Come on, give us a smile,” she commanded, and Aria couldn’t resist, feeling soothed by Omiyo’s warm-hearted face. “A smile brings lots of happiness,” Omiyo concluded._ _

__“Thank you,” Aria thanked her before continuing on, soon to be confronted by a sassy little boy._ _

__“Rawr! Rawr!” The child, known to the village as Taka, yelled to Aria. “I’m a dragon! Rawr!” With an endless amount of energy, he continued running in circles around Aria._ _

__“Stop it, Taka!” His worried mother, Muffy, cried to her son, running up towards him, but Taka immediately ran off upon hearing his mother’s voice, and Aria noticed him run towards a group of young girls with nearly identical faces. “Calm down or you’ll hurt yourself!” Muffy screamed at her son, only to sigh deeply. “This child has me on my wit’s ends,” she sighed once more before noticing Aria. “Oh adventurer, please excuse me,” she apologized. “My child has so much energy. It’s hard for me to keep up.”_ _

__Aria smiled and she understood. Growing up, she had seen her little brother with lots of energy, and she knew how tiring it was to constantly keep an eye out. Aria continued to roam around town, feeling a little sorry for Muffy, only to notice a sickenly sweet couple._ _

___“D’awww…”_  
“Tee hee hee”  
“You’re so cute, Ana!”  
“No, you’re cute, Ike!”  
“I feel like I’m dreaming…”  
“Shall I pinch you? Tee hee hee!” 

__For a brief minute, she noticed how physically close the two are, and Aria chose to act as if she didn’t see anything, continue to explore the small yet lively town. Not too longer after seeing the couple, she came across a man who stood in front of her._ _

__“What?” Sarcastic guy Al asked, noticing Aria. “We don’t see your type often,” he commented. “You here visiting or something?” He asked._ _

__“Uh, yeah,” Aria answered quietly. She wouldn’t say it was exactly a visit, but she was enjoying the comforting atmosphere of Greenhorne._ _

__“Huh, some kind of relaxing vacation, is it?” Al asked next. “Must be so nice for you. I’m sooo jealous,” Al told her, but Aria, despite being a ditz at times, quickly sensed the tone in that sentence. Not wanting to be bothered anymore, she walked away, soon meeting a man in rather fancy clothes. The same girls Taka chased earlier stood nearby, while a woman appearing a bit younger than Aria conversed with the girls who seemed to be pouting._ _

__“Welcome, adventurer!” greeted the dubious mayor “I’m Jay, the mayor of this town,” he introduced himself. “Have you spoken to our townspeople?” He asked, which Aria replies by nodding. “Greenhorne’s a nice town,” he stated. “But I’m the mayor but I kinda have to say that,” he admitted._ _

__The conversion then abruptly ended, and Aria, along with the rest of the villagers, gaze above them with mixed reactions of shock and horror, their mouths opened and eyebrows raised, as the sky turned blacker._ _

___“Hey! What’s that?” Mey asked._  
“What? Where?” Omiyo looked up and notice the oncoming darkness. “Oh!”  
“What is that, mommy?” Taka asked, pointing to the darkness in the sky.  
“Oh! Goodness!” Muffy cried.  
“Ana…”  
“Ike!”  
“This can’t be good,” Al commented.  
“Oh no,” Jay muttered. “Is it…” 

__As quickly as the residents noticed it, the darkness wasted no time in engulfing the entire sky, covering the peaceful town of Greenhorne in horror. Among the dark, out came a fearful creature._ _

__“Mwa! Haa! Haa! Haa!” He laughed wickedly, coming near the town of Greenhorne. “I am the Dark Lord, Boo,” he eerily introduced himself. “I’ve come to wreck havoc and terror on this miserable little world!” He explained in a dark tone. “And I’m starting with you, people of Greenhorne!” All at once, everyone stared in horror, a few even trembling. “Time to taste true terror!” He exclaimed. “Say goodbye to your faces!”_ _

__As she looked around, Aria noticed the faces of the cheerful villagers flying off, one by one._ _

__“Eeek!” She heard Mey shriek nearby, and when Aria turned her attention to him, Mey’s face suddenly flew off alongside Omiyo’s_ _

__“My little Taka!” Muffy cried, and Aria turned, seeing the child suddenly without a face._ _

__“Anastasia!” Aria heard the cries of Ike, and she witnessed Ana’s face suddenly fly off._ _

__In front of her, Aria noticed Al shaking as they both witnessed the unimaginable, unable to utter a word. Suddenly, Aria’s eyes widened as Al’s face departed off into the sky._ _

__“Ohhh!” Jay shrieked in terror, watching as the villagers lose their faces. “It’s terrible! T-their faces,” Jay stuttered, beginning to tremble._ _

__“Get used to a life of wordless terror, because that’s what you’re stuck with!” Ganondorf told them, driving fear into the village. “And those who’ve been spared,” he began with malice, “take a nice, long look at your poor, little friends, and despair!” He exclaims. “So long!” He said with wicked laughter as he flew away, taking the faces with him, but leaving behind the darkness._ _

__As everyone trembles in fear, Aria wanders around Greenhorne, staring at the bodies lacking faces shivering in horror. Family and friends joined together in fear, having witnessed their love ones go without their faces. Even the little girls, all of whom were spared from the darkness, ran from the woman they previously conversed with, to hold onto Jay in terror._ _

__“Daddy!”  
“I’m scared!”_ _

__“It’s okay, girls,” Aria heard the mayor attempt to calm the girls before she heard a shriek in the distance._ _

__“Taka, my poor baby!” Muffy cried in horror, holding the faceless body of her son. Aria noticed how close to tears the woman was. “Don’t panic… don’t panic,” Muffy whispered to herself. Feeling even more sorry for her, Aria walked up to her, intending to give words of comfort, except Muffy took notice first and immediately spoke to her. “Oh adventurer! I beg you, please! Please help my Taka!”_ _

__“Y-yes!” Aria spoke quickly without a second thought. “I’ll help him.”_ _

__“Oh… Thank you ever so much!” Muffy said in gratitude. “Oh, I know,” Muffy spoke, reaching into her apron pocket and pulling out a necklace with a blue pearl. “Please take this,” Muffy offered. “It’s our family’s good luck charm,” she informed her, and Aria accepted the necklace, placing it around her neck. “I fear the dark lord still lurks nearby,” Muffy said, expressing her fear. “Could you maybe take a look around outside town?”_ _

__Aria nodded before parting, and she didn’t understand why she accepted the task in the first place. She had no experience in fighting. She only dealt with music and cooking, but she was sure those talents wouldn’t help her in combat._ _


	2. Becoming a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too much free time, something that never happens... With that said, I got this done, and the next chapter too...

“I’m not scared… I’m not scared,” Aria whispered to herself while exploring the forest, searching for Taka’s face. “I need to save that little boy,” she said, giving words of motivation. “Although, that child was a bit… I don’t know. That poor mother has to raise a very lively child.” As she continued to walk, she tried to motivate herself, only to suddenly return to the part where she mentally screamed “what am I doing!?”

She had no experience in rescuing anyone, especially in this sort of danger. Aria traveled for the sake of looking for someone, and yet, she couldn’t help but agree to save a little boy from a giant terror. As she kept going further, Aria noticed the gloomy atmosphere in the woods. She paused in her mental cheering of motivation, feeling a strange sense of horror nearby “Maybe… he’s nearby,” Aria wondered.

At last, Aria stepped into a meadow and noticed the dark, eerie color above her. Immediately, Aria found herself trembling, noticing the world surrounding her growing darker, followed by the sudden appearance of the almighty darkness.

“Mua ha ha ha ha,” Boo laughed wickedly. “Is someone trying to be the hero?” He asked.

Although she felt herself shaking slightly, Aria reminded herself of her promise to Muffy. Taking a silent gulp, Aria stared at him with determination.

“Give Taka’s face back,” Aria commanded with courage.

“What? This ol’ thing?” Boo asked with glee as a bubble surfaced down towards them with Taka’s face on it. Aria nodded bravely in response. “Hrrm. Maybe I’ll give this one back to you,” he began to speak. “But you’ll have to earn it,” he told her with a wicked smile. Without a moment to waste, a yellow blob revealed itself in front of her, and Aria’s courage was gone and out of her body. She trembled some more and back away slightly, showing her cowardly nature, as Boo continued to speak. “How good are you in a fight?”

“Eeep!” Aria could only mutter in fear as she witnessed, in horror, the face of Taka attaching onto the monster.

“Be seeing you!” Boo said menacingly as he began to depart. “If you survive!” Giving his wicked laugh, Boo teleported away, leaving Aria to fend for herself to the slime.

She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t armed, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight the monster in her own basic form. Even while taking a step away, the monster continued after her in a rapid pace. Aria continued to step back, only to slip from behind, landing on the ground below. Before the time came for it to strike her, a bright light glowed from the pendant around her neck, the one Muffy had given her. In an instant, Aria was engulfed in the world of brightness.

“Aria,” a voice called out to her. “Aria, can you hear me?”

“Huh?” Aria looked around, confused as to who was even talking to her. “I can hear you,” she answered as she stood and tried to search around, only to see the world around her was only bright. “Who are you?”

“Ho ho! It does seem like you’re hearing me,” it spoke, ignoring her question. “What great fortune this is! Now you may not believe this, but I’m a guardian spirit of sort,” it finally answered.

“Whaaaaaaat!?” Aria’s eyes widened, and she was left baffled upon learning of this sudden news of who came to her.

“Please, just hear me out,” it spoke. “It seems you are in a bit of trouble, my child. Would you like some help?”

“Yes please!” Aria exclaimed without hesitation.

“Ho ho! Excellent excellent! I, er, bestoweth upon thee the awesome power of the guardian!”

All of a sudden, Aria is engulfed by a swirl of lights, and she felt a change, as if something was blooming inside her. Once the light diminished, Aria observed her body. Replacing her tailored traveling dress was a pink, puffy dress laced with ribbons. In her hand was a pink microphone decorated with a bow.

“Amazing,” Aria whispered, continue to examine herself.

“Ho ho!” It spoke. “This is just what you need to deal with the dark lord’s fiends. Now fight, O Aria! Make your foes fear you!”

As the light vanished, Aria found herself back in front of the slime. With newfound determination rising in her blood, Aria wasted no time attacking the monster, knowing her goal is to save the face of a young Taka. With a swing of her mic, Aria striked the slime, inflicting damage. Even when it came to hit her back, Aria came back up and hit again, never finishing until the slime finally collapsed, with Taka’s face flying off.

Although she was proud of herself for her accomplishment, Aria couldn’t help but fall to the ground, taking a breath of relief. The time came by too quickly, and when Aria lament on what just happened, she couldn’t accept it. It amazed her that she had actually attacked and killed a monster. She, with no proper training in combat, successfully saved a young boy.

“Excellent work, young Aria!” The guardian spoke in a pleasing tone.

“Oh, it was nothing,” Aria answered with a small smile, feeling a bit embarrassed as the unknown spirit praised her.

“Now that child should be safe,” it continued. “Ho ho! Things are looking up! Time to make your way back to the town of Greenhorne.”

~~~

Taka’s face swirled around her body until it finally came into contact. At first surprised, the little boy couldn’t stop the pleasing smile growing on his face.

“Yay! I’m back!” he cried happily.

“Taka!” cried Muffy, who ran towards her child. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?” Muffy began asking him worried questions, and Aria can easily see the mother was scared to death, fearing her son’s safety.

“I’m fine, mama,” Taka answered, hugging his mother as Muffy held him.

“Oh, thank the stars,” Muffy sighed. “And thank you, kind traveler!” She exclaimed, turning her attention to Aria. “Please, take this gift as a mother’s appreciation!” Putting her son down, Muffy grabbed the bag being held on her skirt and handed it to Aria.

Immediately, the light engulfed Aria, taking her back to when she first heard the voice of her guardian.

“Ho ho! Wonderful! Just wonderful!” It cheered. “Now then, Aria, my child, I have another task for you.”

“Oh? You do?” Aria asked, anxious to hear what he has to say.

“You have seen the deeds of Dark Lord Boo,” it reminded her. “He’s made quite the mess and that’s putting it mildly, and so I commission you…”

“Oh?” 

“Defeat the vile Boo and save this world!”

Aria didn’t know what to say at first. She didn’t agree to become a hero of an unfamiliar country. All she wanted to do was find him, but she knew, in the end, Miitopia needed someone to save them from the darkness, and Aria had to fit that role.

“Yes!” Aria exclaimed. “I’ll save the world!”

“Now, Aria, go forth! Defeat the Dark Lord! I expect great things from you. Ho ho!”


	3. Onto Her Came an Ally

“This can’t be so bad, right?” Aria asked, staying determined to do the country a favor.

“You’re okay,” the voice reassured her. “As long as you have me, you should be okay.”

“Now I wonder,” Aria began to ponder a bit. “Have you been watching over Muffy for a very long time?”

“For about seven years now,” it answered. 

“Seven years?”

“Yes, Muffy found this amulet one day, and I happened to be inside, so I’ve been watching over her and her child since,” it revealed.

“Happened to be inside...” Aria pondered while walking down the field of Easin Hills. “Did you used to be outside of the amulet?”

“We can say that,” it continued. “But stay focused on your quest.”

As he said so, Aria heard movement nearby, and she paused in her pace. A moth with a Mii’s eyes approached her with an intent to harm her. Feeling as brave as she had been when she defeated the slime, Aria took action quickly, swinging her microphone at her opponent continuously until it collapsed, allowing a face to fly off to freedom.

“Whoever owns that face has you to thank,” the voice spoke at the end of the battle. “Defeating monsters help people get back their faces.”

After the monster’s defeat, Aria continued on with her journey. The hills filled with sweet greenery soothed Aria, allowing her to feel she can save the world. She began to skip merrily, feeling ever more confident she can save everyone.

“So did you have a life before you were placed in the amulet?” Aria tried to converse with her new guardian.

“Quite nosy, aren’t we?”

“But did you?”

“That’s to share for another day.”

“Okay then… what can I call you?” Aria asked. “I can’t just call you ‘The Amulet’ or something like that.”

“Call me Allen,” it told her.

“Allen?” The name rolled out of her tongue, and Aria thought of a boy she knew a long while back, a person named Allen. Before she could ponder more, another moth came her way. Aria ceased skipping and began to take out her weapon, beginning to fight, only to feel another presence come towards her, surprising her. Aria collapsed to the ground, her determination dropping completely upon realizing she was alone to fight two monsters.

“Looks like you’re having a tough time there, champ,” the voice spoke again. “But don’t worry. Help is coming!”

“What!?”

~~~

Meanwhile…

“What has the world come to?” He sighed after freeing a Mii’s face from a monster. He was also in Easin Hills, traveling on his own for a short while.

Vanelan Jenkins lived in the same city Aria lived in for years, and the two knew each other well, but little did they know they’d cross paths again. The last time he had seen her, Aria promised she’d return with Leo. Not long after she left, Van began to hear the sudden rumors going around, a strong force of darkness hitting countries and stealing faces off of innocent humans and creatures alike. 

Having heard of this, Van was asked to investigate undercover as a thief, and he accepted, not realizing she was not far from him as well. 

Suddenly, without warning, it came to him.

“It’s time to be a hero.”

All of a sudden, Van found himself in an unfamiliar area of the hills.

“W-what...”

Van ceased talking, not having time to think, as he quickly recognized Aria and found her surrounded by two moths. With no hesitation, Van raced towards her.

“Aria!” Van yelled as he came towards her. She looked up, and her brown eyes widened in recognition.

“Van!?”

“I’ll help you!” He cried out before he threw his knife in the direction of one of the moths. As soon as the knife pierced its back, Aria stood up and slammed her microphone towards the creature, ending its life. The man, taller and more muscular, grabbed his knife as the monster disintegrated while the face flew free. By then, he took action and killed the other moth. 

“Van?” Aria spoke, gaining her breath. “What are you doing here?”

“I came her suddenly,” he stated. “Some voice told me to go be a hero.”

“Huh? Oh, Allen?” She suddenly realized it, and she pulled the amulet out of her top. “Did you bring Van to me?”

“Now you are not alone,” Allen spoke, surprising Van while Aria stared with curiosity. “Now go forth, child, and save Miitopia.”

“Strange,” Van sighed. “I didn’t expect to see you here. I guess you are now saving Miitopia?”

“I couldn’t say no,” Aria admitted. “It seemed the Dark Lord was attacking this country. I saw him attack Greenhorne.”

“Dark Lord,” he paused. “Is he the one causing all of this trouble?”

“Yeah!” Aria nodded. “Van, we need to help everyone.”

“Alright,” he sighed. “But what about Leo?”

“I’m still trying to find him,” Aria sulked.

“You never found him?” Seeing her shake her head in response, he sighed. “Let’s focus on this first, and then we’ll go look for him, okay?”

“Yeah…”

From there, the two explored together, and Aria explained to him what has happened since she came to Miitopia, detailing the events that occurred in Greenhorne, and how she suddenly became tasked to save the country. 

“I see,” Van sighed, and he pulled something out of his pocket. “I’m getting hungry, so let’s eat,” he stated bluntly, and Aria saw half of the banana being held in his hand. Her eyes soon sparkled as she eyed the yummy fruit. After eating in peace, they resumed traveling. 

By the time the sun set, another group of monsters appeared, and the two went straight into battle. As they fought together, Aria noticed how smooth Van’s movements were as he quickly dodged attacks and hit at the best places to kill the monsters.

“How did you know to do that?” Aria asked with curiosity after the monsters were slain and the faces set free.

“I always knew how to do this,” Van stated. “I learned during my training back home.”

“But you’re dressed as a thief,” she pointed out.

“It’s easier to move in, if I were to be honest,” Van replied. “Plus, I was told it was better to disguise myself in the woods, just so I blend in easier.”

“Yeah,” and without warning, a yawn escaped from her mouth. “So tired…”

“We’ll find a place soon.”

The two traveled more, and the sun finally set, turning to night very quickly. Aria began to shiver as the weather grew colder each second.

“Aria,” Van spoke up. “Look ahead.”

Through her tired eyes, Aria took a peak at the distance, and her brown eyes grew wide with sparkles once more.

“It’s an inn!”

“Praise thee to the deity of conveniently-placed inns,” Van smiled, and the two traveled onward, entering the inn in hopes of gaining rest. From there, Aria was no longer alone in her journey as an old friend came to help her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote Greenhorne as if it was an actual village, so there's even more NPCs in town, and more faces stolen. However, I will focus only on the villagers shown in the game. My protagonist, based on my own mii in the game, is still the same, but everyone else was replaced.
> 
> The carefree guide Mey is based on one of my favorite singers, the utaite Meychan. Both Omiyo and Muffy are from the Harvest Moon / Story of Seasons series. Taka is from Gakuen Babysitters. Anastasia is from Cinderella, Ike is from Fire Emblem, Al is the vocaloid Big Al, and Jay is from my Tomodachi game. He's actually my mii's child, but in this story, they won't be related. The young girls mentioned are Jay's daughters.
> 
> Let's see how well I do in updating this. As of now, I'm busy with school, so I can't promise a consistent update, but I'll do my best. 
> 
> Also, as I continue this fanfic, I'll add more tags. Plus, even though it says it'll be 120 chapters total, it is likely that some chapters will be split in half, depending on if I find it to be too long.


End file.
